Boy's Falling In Love
by babycheonsa0293
Summary: Bermula dari pertemuan yang sering tak terduga antara jeonghan dan namja di club malam dan ternyata adalah sunbae dikampus barunya, 'ini club malam bukan? Hhm apa aku harus menyusul hyung ke dalam' /JeongCheol, Jihan n other couples/BL/


-New—

 _Hidup bisa terasa indah dan buruk tergantung dari mereka yang menciptakannya sendiri. Bagi yang menginginkan untuk bisa menikmati hidup maka ia akan merasa nikmat dan merasakan kebahagiaannya. Dan sebaliknya. Silakan memilih untuk memilih yang mana._

* * *

Pagi ini jeonghan bangun seperti biasanya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya. Namun terasa sangat sepi pagi itu. Sepertinya ayahnya masih tidur. Jeonghan segera mandi dan membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua atau bertiga. Entah sang kakaknya pulang ke rumah atau tidak malam ini. Sepertinya tidak pulang. Karena biasanya jika ia pulang maka ia akan tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Entah karena malas tidur di kamar atau sudah tak sadar lagi. Hyungnya jeonghan biasa pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk. Sudah berapa kali ayahnya memarahi namun tetap tak pernah berubah. Malah sekarang jadi sering tak pulang ke rumah.

Berbeda sekali jika dibandingkan dengan adiknya yaitu jeonghan. Ia tak pernah keluyuran sembarangan kecuali jika mata kuliahnya yang mengaharuskannya untuk pulang melebihi jam makan malam maka ia akan pulang pada malam hari.

"masak apa ya pagi ini? hhm nasi goreng kayaknya tak buruk." Jeonghan bermonolog sendiri di dapur sambil menyiapkan kompor dan bahan-bahan membuat nasi goreng kesukaannya.

Jeonghan memang menjadi koki di rumahnya. Sejak jeonghan masih kecil ia sudah belajar memasak bersama ayahnya. Benar karena ia hidup bertiga tanpa ibunya. Orang tua jeonghan bercerai sejak 8 tahun yang lalu tepatnya jeonghan berusia 10 tahun dan hyungnya baekho masih 15 tahun waktu itu.

Jeonghan masih ingat pada saat itu ia menangis tersedu-sedu saat ibunya pergi membawa koper keluar dari rumah setelah bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya. Ibunya pergi tanpa menghiraukan tangisan keras jeonghan yang terus memanggil ibunya.

 **Flashback**

Prang!

Bunyi lemparan gelas yang terpecah di lempar kedinding dengan sengaja oleh salah satu orang tua jeonghan. Jeonghan yang berada di kamarnya hanya diam. Ia ketakutan sambil menangis.

Orang tuanya bertengkar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun kali ini sepertinya pertengkaran yang paling besar. Entah sudah berapa banyak benda yang terlempar karena menjadi korban pelampiasan antara keduanya.

" kau memang istri yang tak tau diri. Aku menyesal menikah denganmu belasan tahun ini."

" apa maksudmu HAH bicara seperti itu kepadaku. Harusnya aku yang menyesal sudah mau meneruskan pernikahan berengsek seperti ini.." teriak ibu jeonghan.

" apa kau bilang! Kau harusnya sadar. Kau yang selalu membuatku marah. Kau yang sudah berkali-kali tak mendengarku. Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan atasanmu itu."

" hah, kau selalu menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Harusnya kau yang sadar kalau selama ini kau tak bisa membahagiakan aku. Aku bosan hidup seperti ini."

" oh jadi benar kau sudah bosan hidup bersamaku. Baiklah sekarang kau pilih mau hidup bersamaku atau pergi dengan orang kaya itu. aku tak melarangmu lagi."

" a-aku ingin kita bercerai".

" terserah kau saja aku tak peduli. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat kedua anak kita akan tetap tinggal bersamaku."

" andwe.. kau tidak adil." Tolak ibu jeonghan.

" terserah. Yang penting itulah keputusanku. Karena aku masih bisa membiayai mereka dengan jerih payahku sendiri."

" andwe, jeonghan masih kecil setidaknya kau izinkan ia ikut bersamaku." Tuntut sang istri.

" aku tidak setuju. Kau harus terima itu." kukuh sang suami.

" kau selalu egois. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Teriak sang istri yng semakin marah dan segera mengemasi barangnya. Sepertinya ingin pergi dari rumah tersebut.

Hiks.. tangisan jeonghan terdengar dikamar itu. ia hanya dapat menangis mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun ia masih 10 tahun tapi ia sudah sedikit mengerti apa yang dikatakan kedua orang tuanya tadi. Orang tuanya akan bercerai. Berpisah.

"hiks andwee, eomma.." tangisnya.

Tak lama kemudian baekho yang baru pulang dan disambut dengan pemandangan pecahan gelas dan banyak lainnya yang berserakan di lantai. Namun ia sudah paham tentang apa yang terjadi. Ia acuh tak peduli. Dan memilih masuk ke kamar.

"hiks.. andwee.."

Baekho yang melihat adiknya menangis di pojok kamar mereka hanya melihat sekilas.

"jeonghan berhentilah menangis, berisik." Ucap baekho dengan sedikit kasar dengan adiknya. Ia memang cuek namun pada dasarnya ia orang yang peduli terhadap adiknya. Minus kedua orang tuanya yang sering bertrengkar.

"h-hyung... hikss. .andwe.. appa eomma hyung." Ucap jeonghan tak jelas.

"hhey kau bicara yang jelas maksudmu apa?"

"hikss eomma dan appa ingin bercerai hyung."

"oh. .baguslah." balasnyaa dingin.

"hikks.. hikss". Jeonghan tambah menangis mendengar respon dari hyungnya yang seperti itu.

Baekho memang tak peduli dengan orang tuanya, ia sekarang juga sudah bosan melihat kedua orang tuanya yang selalu bertengkar. Apa mereka tak malu dilihat oleh kedua anaknya. Mereka sama tak peduli.

Jeonghan keluar melihat ibunya yang sudah membawa koper di tangan kanannya. Ia memanggil ibunya yang keluar tanpa pamit kepada kedua anaknya.

"Eommaaa.." teriak jeonghan sambil menangis.

"Eomma..hiks.. jangan pergi."panggil jeonghan, ia sudah berlari di halaman rumahnya. Ibunya yang mendengar tangisan sang anak bungsunya itu tak tahan mendengar namun ia mencoba untuk tak mendengar teriakan sang anaknya dan segera masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah menunggu di depan pagar rumah mereka.

'maafkan eomma jeonghan-ah' batin ibunya.

"hikss.. eomma. Andwe" jeonghan menangis tersedu-sedu. Sang ayah yang melihat berjalan mendekati sang anak dan segera memeluk sang anak yang menangis.

"maafkan appa jeonghan"

"hiks, eomma jangan pergi."

 **Flashback off**

"jeonghan apa hyungmu tak pulang lagi semalam?" tanya sang ayah saat mereka sedang makan berdua di meja makan budar mereka yang tersedia 4 kursi tersebut.

"iya appa. Hyung tidak pulang semalam."

"aiss dasar anak nakal. Kemana lagi dia sekarang. Kebiasaan buruknya tak pernah berubah. Apa ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia sudah di tingkat akhir kuliahnya. aiss" keluh sang ayah.

"sabar appa. Mungkin hyung menginap di rumah temannya."

" mungkin saja dan kau jeonghan kuliah jam berapa hari ini?". jeonghan sedang kuliah sekarng ia baru semester 1 tahun ini.

" jam 1 appa".

"oh begitu, yasudah appa berangkat sekarang ya. Kalau hyungmu pulang tanyakan dia semalam kemana sampai tak pulang.."

"baik appa."

Jeonghan memang menurut dengan apa yang diperintah ayahnya berbeda dengan hyungnya yang badung dan sering tak mendengar ucapan sang ayahnya itu.

\- dikampus—

"jeonghan-ah!"teriak seorang dengan suara cemprengnya dari belakang. Jeonghan yang baru sampai di halaman kampus menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"seungkwan ada apa? Kau mengagetkanku saja." Tawa jeonghan.

"hehe mian, aku lapar..T^T kau temani aku ya ke kantin.. ibuku tak membuat sarapann pagi ini.." keluh seungkwan dengan ekpresi dibuat buat menderita. Agak lebay. Maklum seungkwan memang terkenal dengan 1000 ekpresi uniknya.

"haha mangkanya kau harus belajar memasak."

"ah aku bukan kau jeonghan yang pandai semuanya, huh bisa ini bisa itu, pandai memasak yang enak..."

"sudah- sudah kau ini cerewet sekali seperti yeoja saja.." potong jeonghan sambil menarik tangan sahabat bawelnya itu.

"Ya! Kau mengataiku seperti yeoja, kau tak sadar apa. Kau itu malah melebihi yeoja-yeoja yang ada disini. Kau cantik, punya rambut panjang yang indah, badan tinggi ramping, kulit putih halus, pandai memasak jugaa." Panjang lebar seungkwan mengoceh sambil tetap diseret jeonghan.. ahahaa lebay. Ia hanya ditarik jeonghan ke arah kantin mereka yang letaknya di ujung gedung kampus mereka.

'aku saja iri.. T-T' batin seungkwan.

"itu tidak benar." Balas jeonghan membantah ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"kau yang tak sadar jeonghan, apa selama ini kau tak lihat tatapan para namja ataupun yeoja yang melihat kagum ke arahmu? Tapi mian kau bukan selerahku ya" Seungkwan bergaya sok jual mahal. Haha

"iya karena kau lebih suka namja yang seperti leonardo decaprio itu kan.?" Goda jeonghan jahil ke arah sahabatnya yang lebih pendek beberapa senti dari tingginya itu.

"ya! Apa maksudmu.?" Teriak seungkwan dengan wajah marah dibuat-buat menyeramkan, namun gagal malah imut membuat jeonghan tertawa.

"haha, mian tapi betulkan kau mengidolakannya..iya kan." Tambah jeonghan sambil berlari meninggalkan seungkwan yang teriak di pintu kantin, ia juga sudah di tinggal oleh jeonghan beberapa meter di depannya.

"ya! Jeonghan awas kau !" teriak seungkwan dengan suara cemprengnya. Beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arah mereka.

" jeonghan nanti usai kuliah kau temani aku ke toko bunga ya?" pinta seungkwan saat mereka selesai mata kuliah sore.

"uwah mau membeli bunga untuk siapa emangnya, tumben untuk pacarmu ya?"

"aiss, bukan, itu untu ibuku. eomma ulang tahun jadi aku ingin memberinya bunga kesukaannya saja." Setelah seungkwan menyampaikan maksudnya tadi ia menyadari jeonghan yang langsung berubah murung.

"eh, mian, kau jangan sedih begitu sobat. Kau kerumahku saja ya kita merayakan bersama. Sekalian kau menginap di rumahku saja malam ini kita merayakan acaranya bersama, bagaimana?." harap seungkwan.

"ah ani, aku baik-baik saja. dan sepertinya aku tak bisa kerumahmu malam ini. mian" Balas jeonghan mencoba kembali tersenyum walaupun setelah mendengar tentang ibu yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu, ia menjadi teringat ibunya yang sudah 8 tahun ini tidak bertemu. Ia juga tak tahu kabar ibunya sekarang.

"ayola, ibuku pasti senang kalau melihatmu ikut merayakan bersama, apalagi ia selalu membandingkanku denganmu, aiss menyebalkan." Rajuk seungkwan yang teringat dengan ibunya yang selalu mengunggulkan sahabat cantiknya itu walaupun ia seorang namja, ibunya selalu berkata 'andaikan aku punya anak secantik jeonghan pasti aku sangat senang'. aiss.

"heheh mian, jangan cemberut lagi donk, nanti aku temani ya beli bunga, tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut ke rumah, titip salam saja dengan ajumma oke." Ucap jeonghan kembali tersenyum. Ia memang sudah dewasa.

"hhm oke baiklah."

Masih ada waktu 2 jam untuk mreka masuk di mata kuliah selanjutnya.

"ayo kita keliling saja ya, kali saja kita ktemu pangeran leonardo decaprio itu."goda jeonghan lagi.

"ya! Kau mulai lagi kan.."

Jeonghan menepati janjinya untuk menemani sahabatnya itu untuk membeli bunga kesukaan ibunya malam ini. setelah keluar dari florist tersebut mereka berpisah, karena arah pulang mereka berbeda. Jeonghan sempat melirik jam tangan berwarna cokelat yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam lewat 30 menit. Waktu pulang jeonghan yang lebih malam dari biasanya.

'aku harus pulang lebih cepat, semoga hyung tak marah karena ini' batin jeonghan ia takut jika sekarang hyungnya sudah lebih dulu pulang ke rumah mereka dan melihat ia belum pulang, pasti hyungnya akan marah kepadanya seperti biasa. Ia memang sudah paham dengan emosi hyungnya yang tempramen itu. namun walau begitu hyungnya tak pernah memukulnya. Walau kata-kata pedas sering hyungnya lontarkan kepada jeonghan saat ia marah ataupun lagi tak senang.

Namun belum lama ia memikirkan hyungnya tersebut, ia melihat hyungnya berjalan tak jauh dari dirinya sekarang ini, memang jeonghan sedang berjalan kaki menuju halte terdekat namun ketika ia hendak melewati kedai soju, ia melihat hyungya yang berjalan menuju ke arah gang yang cukup gelap bersama 2 orang namja. Mungkin mereka sahabat hyungnya. Terka jeonghan.

"itu baekho hyung kan?"

Dengan perlahan jeonghan mengikuti dari belakang hyungnya berjalan, ia sempat mencoba mengingat tempat ini, sudah 3 belokan ia ikuti. Sampai matanya menangkap hyungnya menghilang di balik pintu sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan 'Night Club' dihiasi lampu yang mencolok.

'ini club malam bukan? Hhm apa aku harus menyusul hyung ke dalam?'

Jeonghan bimbang, apakah ia harus menyusul hyungnya ke dalam atau tidak. Dalam hati ia sedikit takut untuk memasuki tempat seperti ini. walaupun ia sudah genap 18 tahun tapi ia belum sekalipun mengenal tempat seperti yang ada di depannya ini. namun ia harus mencari hyungnya.

'aku harus masuk mencari hyung.'

Tekadnya, tanpa berpikir akan ada masalah setelah ini. tak terkecuali beberapa orang yang sudah memperhatikannya dari tadi.

'namja yang cantik'.

-TBC-


End file.
